Burned memories
by Jinxes
Summary: Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, love is stronger than death.


Hello again~ some of you may know me from my **beyblade**,** Naruto**, or **ohshc** works or not...doesn't matter you will know me soon enough!

This is my first dgm one-shot, its very angsty I tell you but also has some cute fluff! (Is that even possible?)

This is takes place after the recent manga chapter which I think would be chapter 205?

Inspired by the song city-Hollywood undead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or make any money from dgm, because if I did lots of yaoi would possibly ensue!

* * *

><p>Flames reached for the sky, screams of pain, anguish, and fear erupted from the rubble and turmoil. He had stood there, witnessed all the destruction around him. His eyes glowed red from the fire that writhed beside his black cloaked figure.<p>

He never looked away; he never had on that unfaithful day.

Was it worth it, when in the end, no matter how hard he fought his efforts would have been in vain?

His body shook with sobs but no tears fell from the dry, tired eyes. Debris from the fallen buildings crunched behind him. A lone hand gently touched his cold, blood-covered skin. "It's not your fault," soothed a voice; they repeated those words as if to convince themselves as well as him. Those words never helped, he lifted his head, heavy with sorrow and gazed at the ruins of the burned city. The screams died long ago, now only the crackle of burning wood could be heard. He turned to face his comforter, the lush's lips, not tainted by the blood or death that lay before her. His cracked, swollen lips ever so softly feathered across her curious, warm mouth. The shock passed between the bounds that connected them.  
>She trembled as the kiss got more passionate, neither could stop their emotions from taking over. Both pulled away, breath mingled together, the cold air making it visible. "Let's go," she clutched his hand and lead him out of the city. They stopped at a clearing, the willow trees hung over as if to protect, vines twisted around the barks of them. Amethyst orbs glazed over by tears, happiness swelled in her heart, sadness evaded her mind. All were dead…loved ones…allies…everyone. But they're together now, the war was over…she'd be fine, even with the mournful deaths of the now past.<p>

He gazed up at the sky, streams of orange and red stretched across the dark blue heavens. His time was soon to come, he felt and knew it. Flashes of memories passed by in his mind, beginning to end. Becoming an exorcist, creating friendships with Lavi, Krory, Komui, Johnny, Reaver, and Kanda. Yes even Bakanda, he chuckled at that thought before getting lost in the past once again. The last two were the most important of all, the final battle between the Earl and himself, and finding love in the heart of Innocence , soft hands threaded through his own rough, calloused fingers. She faced him now, her chest pressed firmly against his. She uttered those words that made everything all right. "Allen, I love you" Allen drew in a breath he calmed his rapid, beating heart.

"I love you too, Lenalee," he said the words that plagued his mind and gripped his heart since he left her in the forest after the Apocryphos incident. Lenalee's eyes held love; she leaned closer and stopped just before her lips met his. She waited for his decision; Allen stared at Lenalee for a couple of seconds. He closed his ocean blue eyes, a single happy tear formed and caressed down his face. 'Finally' he thought when he tasted the wetness of the tear on his lips. He sealed the deal with one final kiss; they clung to each other knowing this was the end. Allen broke away and let his eye lids drift shut forever.

* * *

><p>Two days later Allen walker's cold, lifeless body was given the burial it deserved for all he had done for the world, he truly was the Destroyer of Time, the one that would end all Noah's. The faces of his once-friends, who he thought were all dead, wore the same face…one of happiness. His body was lowered into the ground accompanied by another casket one that held his lover Lenalee.<p>

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys liked it, i'm not a huge fan of lenaleexallen but I though this fit really well with them, I may start to do more of dgm one-shots.<p>

**Did you know? Reading a one-shot or story and not reviewing is against fan fiction law? Well you do now!**


End file.
